blocksworld_military_history_and_politicsfandomcom-20200215-history
MUT-21
The MUT-21 was a armored fighting vehicle used by the PMRDD since early 2016, as part of the Multi Use Tank family of armored vehicles. It was considered the PMRDD's "main battle tank," serving through almost every war the organization has been in, serving many combat, logistical, and training roles throughout its lifetime. Currently deemed outdated, it is a rare sight to see in active service in any military. It was widely used years after 2024 BSY (Blocksworld Standard Year), when the PMRDD officially retired the original MUT-21 and its early variants from active service. Development The MUT-21 was developed by Dogg1224, a United States Marine, during the beginning of the Silent Wars. It was developed only a month after the M5A2 tank, the first tank introduced in the Silent Wars, entered service. The MUT-21 was designed to combat infantry and light vehicles, the perfect weapon to use to combat the invading silents. The tank was also made of easy components, so it can be easily upgraded for different environments in the future. The tank was designed to be used in multiple roles, from anti-infantry, to anti-tank, and capable of taking rear echelon roles such as combat engineering and vehicle servicing. Service History The MUT-21 served in many wars for within the BWMC. Throughout its service life, it seen its most usage by three main factions. PMRDD Silent Wars Xteck Civil War PMRDD Civil War PMRDD v HEX war The PMRDD fielded the MUT-21 for the last time in the ending days of the PMRDD Civil War, before its decommission. During the PMRDD v HEX war, it was fielding in relatively low numbers, now being surpassed by the PMRDD Scout Tank, a lighter variant of the MUT-21 with less armor and a smaller package; and a heavier variant of the MUT-21 made by the NCMD. These two tanks filled tactically all the roles the MUT-21 was used for, and thus the MUT-21 seen its last days of combat in the beginning days of the PMRDD v HEX war, most famously at the Battle of Davis Dam. Afterwards, the PMRDD decommissioned the MUT-21, accepting the MUT-33 as a replacement, commissioned as the MTAT-33. Providence Silent War Xteck Civil War PMRDD Civil War The Providence prominantly used the Mut-21 during the PMRDD Civil War. The P[rovidence didn't participate much in the first half of the civil war, but was most used during the JTF Invasion of Earth, as the Providence used the MUT-21s extensively in liberation efforts. Most famous of these liberation efforts were in southern Korea, mainland Japan, and Washington state in the United States. The MUT-21 was used extensively during the PMRDD Civil War. Though the MUT-21's career with the Providence extended well into the PMRDD v HEX war, no Providence armored divisions were deployed or caught under fire in any battlefield during the war. Thus, the MUT-21's last combat with the Providence was left in the PMRDD civil war. United States Marines Silent Wars The United States military was the first to field the MUT-21, using them in the Silent Wars to combat silents. It seem the height of its career in the U.S. Marines during the Siege of Blocktropolis, when an armored division was encircles by silents within the city of Blocktropolis. PMRDD Civil War The United States Marines also fielded its MUT-21s during the second half of the PMRDD civil war, more commonly known as the "JTF Invasion of Earth." Its most famous usage was by the United States Marine 2nd Division in its defense of the U.S. West Coast against the JTF. The MUT-21 then went on to be used by U.S. Marine Corps remnants scattered across the United States as resistance fighters. Once the nation as unified, the MUT-21 was phased out of service, as the Department of Defense ruled the silent threat mitigated, and the MUT-21 insufficient against practical human targets. Components The original MUT-21 was made with interchangable parts and components. These were the standard parts of the original MUT-21 design. Armament Main: 30mm bushmaster Autocannon Secondary: N/A Armor - Hull Front: 80mm, Rolled Homogeneous Steel Sides: 50mm, Rolled Homogeneous Steel Back: 50mm, Rolled Homogeneous Steel - Turret Front: 40mm Composite Armor (Effectiveness: 250mm against chemical munitions) Sides: 70mm Rolled Homogeneous Steel Back: 50mm Rolled Homogeneous Steel Sensors Variants MUT-21 Remastered A remastered and refurbished variant of the MUT-21 developed by the Providence Disavowed, to replace the aging MUT-21s after its break-away from the PMRDD. MUT-21 Armor Upgraded A variant of the MUT-21, with more frontal and side armor added, as well as a more powerful engine. Developed by another tank company and submitted to the NCMD. Succeeded trails, but never moved further from the prototype stage. MUT-21AT An up-gunned variant of the MUT-21, used to combat the armored vehicles of the JTF during the PMRDD civil war. Only features a 90mm main gun. MUT-22 (BradyB_2016) An upgraded version of the MUT-21, featuring a .50 caliber cammander's gun, as well as upgraded sensors and a new grey painjob, similar to the Providence MUT-21. MUT-22 (OzartyX) An up-gunned variant built from the MUT-21 hull, featuring a new turret design, fitting a plasma auto cannon as the main gun, as well as two autoguns on both sides of the main cannon. Also includes a larger sensor on top of the turret. The hull has been modified to operate and float water, allowing for amphibious assaults. Water-jet propulsion and has been added to the back of the hull for thrust and control while in the water. MUT-65 SPG A variant of the MUT-21, it closely resembles the MUT-28, using an NCMD designed turret and a howitzer for the main gun. It fills the roll as a self- propelled gun, fielding a 120mm howitzer main gun. MUT-34 (Dogg1224) A series of variants fo the MUT-21. MUT-34/AA A self-propelled anti-aircraft vehicle, designed from the hull of an MUT-21. It uses duel 25mm autocannons as its main armament, as well as a dedicated aerial detection system. MUT-34 Heavy Tank A variant of the MUT-21, featuring an up-gunned autocannon, heavier armor, and more communication systems. MUT-34 BWMPD A police variant of the MUT-21, built for service within the Blocksworld Military Police Department, a branch of the Blocksworld Police Department. MUT-35 MUT-35, or otherwise classified as the MUT-33, was a proposed design to replace the MUT-21. It was accepted by the PMRDD, and put into service either as the MUT-33, or upgraded and commissioned as the MTAT-33/ST. MUT-25-0 An entry design to replace the MUT-21 within the Providence military. This design was submitted by sapcecraft manufacturer Xteck, featuring a heavier autocannon as its main armamanet, and duel 30mm autocannons on both sides of the main gun. Also has a taller hull, as well as higher treads. The hull alsu features a revitalized engine with large exhaust ports, covering the back flanks of the turret. It also features a larger, faster rotating sensory detection system on top of the turret. MUT-28 The NCMD's improved MUT-21 design. Proposed to the PMRDD as a replacement for the MUT-21, to which it was declined, and was instead used as an export tank by the NCMD. MUT-73 An improved variant of the MUT-21, featuring a longer barreled 30mm autocannon, as well as an improved sensor detection system to better track ground and aerial vehicles. MUT-19 A remodeled variant of the MUT-21, featuring slight armor improvements (specifically back armor), as well as composite armor instead of the traditional rolled homogeneous armor. It uses a new turret inspired by the NMCD, which houses a 140mm smoothbore railgun. MUT-H Thisheavy variant of the MUT-21 stretches the hull, as well as adding on much heavier armor and a much larger turret. The turret features a proper main gun, as well as duel coaxial guns on both sides of the turret to boot. This version was designed with an emphasis on armor and firepower, two things that the MUT-21 is lackluster in. Though, it has drawbacks in its speed and component interchangeability, two aspects renowned in the MUT-21. MUT-EX A modernized version of the MUT-21, designed to be future-proof and to be put into use by the Providence Disavowed. It features a proper main gun,and two automatic turrets on the turret, and a newly designed hull. The hull redesign adds more angles to add to crew protection, but it decreases the crew's space within the hull. The sensory systems on the tank is also the same to the original MUT-21's, having no improvement in that area. MUT-EX-V1 The first upgrade to the MUT-EX variant, Featuring a wider hull and wider turret, similar to the MUT-H. MUT-EX-V2 A second upgrade to the MUT-EX variant, sharing the MUT-EX-V1's hull, while adding a newly designed turret, similar in design and principle to the MUT-H. Other Variants M95 Thunderbolt The M95 Thunderbolt is a modern MBT based off of an elongated MUT-21 hull and new turret with a 155mm smoothbore machine loaded gun. The suspension has been improved and the engine replaced with a 1200hp W16 engine. This allows for unprecedented on-land maneuverability in long-hulled MUT derivatives, and allows it to outperform the MTAT-38A2/ST "Rattlesnake" in offroad trials. Also, the top of the turret is outfitted with a 13mm RWS on top of the commander's hatch and 7.7mm machine guns for the gunner and driver, and the hull now has 10.5 cm of composite armor all around. The turret now has 12.1cm composite armor all around, and can be fitted with ERA packs. Additionally, there is a hard-kill APS and smoke grenade launchers on the vehicle for protection from missiles, RPGs, mines, and rockets. MUT 92A This tank design was an up-armored and improved version of the MUT-21, with the 30mm Bushmaster replaced with a 40mm Borfors gun. Other edits include the addition of a dorsal MG, improvements to the sensory systems (compact Multsearch Radar) allowing it to work as a SPAAG, Upgrades to the armor (Hull: Front: 88mm composite reactive; sides/top/bottom/rear 59mm composite reactive; turret: front: 70mm composite reactive; top; 45mm composite reactive, cheeks/sides/back; 55mm composite reactive) ,an active protection system, and the installation of a turret mounted hatch. It currently serves with the INAF as a training tank, and is exported in large numbers. MUT 92B A version of the MUT-92A using a proper main gun (135mm rifled gun) and autoloader. It is used as a training tank by the INAF, and is exported in large numbers. M9 Goliath MBT This tank design was made from retired MUT-21 hulls, and were added much heavier armor, and replacing the old turret with newer turrets provided by the NMCD. These tanks were placed into service with the VEMC. Since then, they have been retired. M8A167B "MUT" This design of the MUT-21 has an elongated hull and turret, as well as a larger main gun. Its sensory systems and main armament is an improvement from the MUT-21, but its elongated hull hampers its maneuverability. Operators PMRDD Providence New Providence Order NMSSF Xteck Industries United States Army United States Marine Corps SPEAR NBSF Other Users INAF INAF Armor Command